


Sista X

by Dissonanita



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Adopted by Show Nu's parents an American girl is raised in a abusive house hold. Show Nu runs away and starts his own gang leaving little Hope with his parents. A year has gone by since he left and now Hope leaves to return something to an adopted brother that never acknowledge her. Will she find his gang, Monsta X? If she does what will he do?





	Sista X

Hope.

My name.

Yet I have none left after he left.

Who is he?

My older, adopted brother, Hyunwoo better known as Show Nu.

Even though he never spoke to me.

Never looked my way.

He gave me hope.

Hope that my life would become better.

Hope that someone does care.

I use to run to his room when his parents came home at night.

I know that when he thought I was fast asleep on his couch he would lock his door so they couldn't get to me.

He was the reason I took the beatens his parents gave me.

But because of me he ran.

Because of me his parents took something very special to him.

I wish to give it back.

Maybe if I did I would have hope back.

Hope.

That's my name.

Yet I have none.

Why was I named Hope?


End file.
